


Witch Dean Is Which?

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: BodySwap! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch plays a trick, but Dean doesn't mind so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Dean Is Which?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahbbys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mahbbys).
  * Inspired by [Dean Castiel Body Switch Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33132) by Idrawsomeweirdshit. 



Inspired by [this](http://idrawsomeweirdshit.tumblr.com/post/70713889952/how-can-i-have-another-thing-finished-today-how) and [mahbbys.tumblr.com](http://mahbyys.tumblr.com)’s request for a fic.

.

Dean woke up pissed off. He’d felt like shit ever since they’d fought the coven and one of those sorry mothers had managed to get away, but that nightmare hadn’t helped. He couldn’t remember many of the details, but it had been dark and full of chanting and crazy laughter and it left him with a sick feeling of dread in his belly.

He and Sam and Cas had been hunting the damn things for a week and he was tired as all hell of witches. He still couldn’t quite figure out how that one had slipped away, but it didn’t matter. They’d get her like they had gotten the rest of them and then he could take a day off before they found some new abomination to hunt.

It had been too long since he’d last been able to relax. They’d done three jobs in a row now and Sam had promised they would stop after this one and take a short break. Saving the world was the biggest pain in the ass.

“Fucking entropy,” Dean muttered, then froze in his bed. His voice sounded...off. Like maybe he was coming down with a hellacious cold off. A fever would explain that nightmare. He was not happy about that. The last thing he needed was a damn cold making him feel all drag ass when he needed to be fighting some damn monsters. Especially tricky damn witches.

He got out of bed and went straight into the bathroom, eyes still mostly shut. He didn’t even look as he took a leak. He felt like something was off, but his mind was still too sleep-muddled to really pick up on what it was. He stumbled out into the room to wash his hands at the vanity sink. He rubbed a little of the water on his face and found way more stubble than he’d been expecting. He was about to look in the mirror and see if he looked at scruffy as he felt, but Sam made a noise behind him and he looked over his shoulder instead.

He turned around completely and squinted into the room, looking for his bag. He figured he’d get in a quick shower before breakfast, since Sam had merely grunted and gone on sleeping. Maybe get a little ‘Dean time’ in while he was at it. It had been a while and that wasn’t helping his mood any, either.

When he ran a hand through his hair, his heart started galloping in his chest. His hair had to have grown a full inch overnight, if not more. He grabbed his bag and stood up, only to be confronted with the mirror over the table.

His heart stopped and then went into hyperdrive. The man he saw staring back at him was not Dean Winchester. It was Casti-fucking-el...but in the clothes Dean had worn to bed, which somehow made it weirder. Dean refused to admit that Cas looked pretty sexy in his Metallica tshirt and boxer briefs. He refused.

“What the fuck?” Dean whispered in an all-too-familiar gravelly voice that was not his own. “What the actual fuck?” It was also not sexy the way Cas voice sounded saying the word ‘fuck’.

Sam was stirring again and Dean was not ready to face him yet. He could only imagine the tormenting he was in for about this and it was too early in the damn morning for this crap. He decided he would still have his shower, both to avoid Sam and because it might wake him up. He felt grubby, anyway. He absolutely was not taking a shower because it meant he got to see Cas naked.

He took his bag and hurried into the small room, closing and locking the door behind him. He turned on the water and started stripping off his clothes. He tried not to pay too much attention to what he was uncovering. Once he got into the shower and started lathering up, though, he didn’t have much choice. He could keep his eyes closed, but his hands knew they were touching new territory.

Soap-slick hands spread lather over the borrowed chest and took note of the subtle differences in pectoral muscles. They slid down a trim stomach and over sharply jutting hipbones. He wrapped the hands of the body he was in around the small of his back and felt the hip bones with his thumbs. Then he outlined the swell of the unfamiliar ass with his fingers.

Once he had soaped everything except Cas’ gentleman’s area - he couldn’t bring himself to think the other words that might apply - he rinsed and steeled himself for the final frontier. Once he touched Cas’ body down there, there was no going back. He would know what it looked and felt like and he would no longer have any chance of ignoring the urges he’d become an expert at ignoring.

With a deep breath and not a small amount of excitement, Dean slid the slender fingers over the...no, it was a cock, it was definitely a cock and no euphemism was going to save him now. It was half hard and only grew more so as Dean washed it. He knew now what had seemed off when he was relieving himself. While they were similar in size, Cas’ cock had a different shape to his own. It was less tapered than his own, more rounded, too and seemed...heavier somehow. Cas’ balls were bigger, as well.

As he washed those, the cock swelled in his hand. He began to stroke for reasons that had nothing to do with hygiene now. He knew it was probably wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d wanted to know what this cock looked like for a long damn time and now that it was in his hand and now that he was the one feeling the sensations from that hand, Dean was helpless not to give in to his own ministrations.

But a niggling spot of worry in the back of his mind made him stop. This was an angel’s body. This body was a virgin. This body belonged to his friend - no matter than he had longed for he and Cas to be more for as long as he could remember now. He couldn’t take liberties with it just because his brain was currently inhabiting it. He forced himself to stop. He used thoughts of demons and witches to cool his ardor and, after washing his hair, turned off the shower and climbed out.

He dried off and changed into jeans and another tshirt. He couldn’t bring himself to put his underwear on Cas, so he was going commando. He scrubbed a towel through his hair and then grabbed the bag, mentally preparing himself for the shitstorm that was no doubt about to hit when he walked out and Sam saw him.

The even bigger surprise was that Cas had evidently shown up while he was showering. He bore Dean’s face above the inevitable suit and trenchcoat and that stupid blue tie. The suit actually fit a little better on Dean’s frame than it did on Cas, while Dean’s clothes were a bit loose on the body he was walking around in.

“Why the hell are you two dressed in each other’s clothes?” Sam asked from the bed.

“Just slow your roll, Sammy. It’s complicated.”

Sam’s eyes went wide as Cas’ voice sounded around what were clearly Dean’s words.

“I believe our escaped witch friend has put a hex on your brother and I, Sam. We need to locate her more than ever.”

“Whoa,” Sam said, getting out from under the covers. “It is way too early for this mind fuck. Dean, did you start coffee?”

“No, sorry, I kinda forgot.” He couldn’t get used to that gravelly voice coming from him.

“Perfect,” Sam muttered as he rushed to the bathroom.

Cas and Dean stood staring at each other - themselves, whatever - until Sam had stomped out of the bathroom, thrown on some clothes and huffed his way out the door grumbling about getting breakfast and coffee.

“Your clothes look strange on me,” Cas said in a voice that should have sounded more familiar. Dean supposed it was like hearing a recording of yourself.

“Really? I think you look pretty good in this.” Dean immediately worried that he might blush, but thankfully it seemed Cas’ body was not as prone to such things.

“We should swap our clothes.”

“Uh, why? Don’t you feel more comfortable in your own outfit?”

“No. It doesn’t fit your frame, so it’s tighter than I am used to. It pinches me in the shoulders. Anyway, I assume we will be finding that witch and righting this spell as soon as possible, so I’d like to be in my own clothes when I return to my body.”

Dean was only half listening. He had been watching himself - Cas - speak and he’d realized for the first time that he was actually a very good looking guy. Ordinarily he felt so shit about himself inside that it tainted the outside. He had looked in the mirror a million times, and he knew he was decent looking, but now that it wasn’t his soul, brain, whatever locked inside that vessel, he could see that he was...well, he was actually kind of well made. It was strange, but he could actually see Cas’ personality shining out through his face a little bit, too.

Just for the hell of it, Dean gave Cas the old tilt and squint. “Let him be on the receiving end for a change and see how he likes it,” he thought. The reaction he got from his own face was one of dawning recognition.

“That’s what I look like when I…” Dean watched his own face mimic the tilt and squint and he heard the sound of Cas’ laugh for the first time. Weird that Dean was the one laughing, but the sound was no less pleasant for that. Cas had a great laugh.

Cas smirked from inside his body and, wow, did he really have that many dimples? He’d never noticed before.

“Dean, are we going to change clothes?”

“Uh, yeah. You want the bathroom or out here?”

“What are you talking about? If we are swapping clothes, then you and I need to be in the same room so we can hand each other the clothes we remove. Surely you’re not going to feel awkward looking at yourself naked?”

“Shit, I’m gonna have to take another shower after we get swapped back.”

“I can always ‘mojo’ your body cle - wait. What do you mean ‘another’, Dean?” A look of horrified understanding settled over Dean’s face as Cas realized. “You took a shower in my body?” Dean didn’t like that his voice went all squeaky with Cas’ emotions, but there wasn’t a lot he could do about it.

“Dude, calm down, you were filthy. I couldn’t stand all the sweat. It’s no big deal.”

“No big...You touched my...you touched me!” Dean was grateful once again that this body wasn’t really much of a blusher or he’d be beet red right now.

“Look, I didn’t...I kept my eyes shut and I just soaped up and got out, ok?” It was a total lie, but he didn’t like the look on his face. “I didn’t violate you, ok? I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Dean didn’t know how to finish the sentence, so he didn’t finish it. He tried to meld Cas’ features into remorseful, but he had no idea if he succeeded. His own expression did not change for the better. In fact, it looked like he was blushing and maybe like his eyes were too shiny. He sighed. “If it will make you feel any better, you can take a shower in my body. Make us even. Would that help?”

At first, Cas remained grumpy, but then his expression changed. Dean recognized the look on his face, but he didn’t understand it. That was Dean’s gleeful, up to something face. Why was Cas wearing it now?

“Yes, Dean, I think that would help a lot.” Before Dean could say anything, he watched his body take off toward the bathroom, removing trenchcoat and suit jacket as it went.

He heard the water and he started taking off his shirt, so he could put on Cas’ when the shower was over and he brought the rest out. He walked over and flipped the loop lock on the motel door, just in case Sam should return anytime soon without warning.

When Cas still wasn’t out of the shower several minutes later, Dean called out to him. “Dude, you gonna spend all day in there or what?” He got no response. “Cas, come on, you had your fun, now get out of there.” He wasn’t sure why he was nervous, but he found Cas’ palms were sweating and his heart was beating faster than normal.

“If you don’t turn off the water, I am coming in there!” There still wasn’t an answer forthcoming and for the first time, Dean was a little worried. “Cas?” he said as he stepped through the door of the small bathroom. “Are you all - “ That was as far as he got as he pulled back the curtain.

Cas was...Cas was...with Dean’s...he was...Belatedly, Cas realized he’d been caught. At the same time, Dean realized something else. Watching himself jacking off in the shower had evoked a reaction from Cas’ body. He knew he wasn’t turned on, but the body he was in was. Cas’ body suddenly had a raging hardon and it was all because of Dean’s body.

“Dean, I…” His voice was very small, barely audible over the rush of water. “I - I shouldn’t have - I - I’m s-sorry - I - “

Dean knew he should be upset. He had controlled himself, after all, but he knew how hard the temptation had been to resist. And now that he knew Cas was attracted to him, well...that changed a whole lot of things, didn’t it?

“It’s ok, Cas. I was a little surprised, but I’m not angry. Just...finish up and get out, ok?” Without another word, Dean stripped out of his jeans, making sure Cas saw what state his body was in, then walked out and shut the door. He hoped there was an answering pulse of arousal within his own body. Part of him even hoped it was enough to send Cas over the edge, but he wasn’t going to stick around and find out.

Through sheer willpower, Dean forced this unfamiliar body to calm down and let go of its arousal. He really wasn’t surprised how quickly a thought of Bobby had dispelled his borrowed erection, but he was grateful.

When Cas came out of the bathroom, wearing Dean’s embarrassed and ashamed face, Dean gave him a small reassuring smile.

“Let’s get dressed and find that witch, shall we?” They exchanged clothes and got dressed in record time. Or, at least Cas did. Dean took his time, which wasn’t hard considering how damn many clothes Cas wore on a daily basis.

Dean’s phone chimed from the bedside table.

\- Is it safe to come back? -

Dean really didn’t know what the implication was meant to be, but he didn’t care too much. There had been things going on that he’d wanted to hide from Sam, after all. He just didn’t necessarily like that his brother maybe knew that would be the case. He just sent Sam an affirmative response and went to unlock the door.

As they ate breakfast at the little table, Cas occasionally eyeing him uncomfortably and fidgeting, they discussed possible tactics for finding and capturing the witch. If they ganked her, the magic should die with her, but Sam suggested that they make her undo the spell beforehand, just in case. Dean definitely didn’t want to be stuck in Cas’ body forever. Though he had to admit, having it for a few hours had been pretty nice. He willed himself not to think about his shower in Cas’ body or Cas’ shower in his body and devoted his attention to his pancakes.

It took several long hours to find the witch and another three to get her to undo the spell. By the end of it Dean was more tired than he was used to. It was harder than one might think, running around all day - literally - in a strange body. Nothing moved the way he expected and he wasn’t as tall as he was used to. He was more limber, but that was more hindrance than help sometimes. The short of it was that it had been a physically awkward day.

The times that Dean noticed how differently Cas’ cock and balls moved when he ran did not help matters any. They added a whole new level of discomfort to the mix. Of course, part of him was excited to get his own body back, for a variety of reasons. One of which was knowing it would feel different, knowing Cas had been inside it.

The main reason he wanted his own body back, though - aside from just wanting to be himself again - was that, now he knew Cas felt the same way about him. Or at least he did physically, and Dean intended to see if he could parlay that into a physical relationship. He supposed he’d accept one night, if it was all he got, but he wanted so much more.

As soon as the witch was dispatched, Cas freaking disappeared. Dean was upset, but he wasn’t angry and it only dulled his hope slightly. He knew how embarrassed Cas was about the whole shower incident and he couldn't blame him for wanting not to be where the perceived awkward was. Sam was barely even surprised when Dean said he was renting his own room for the night or when he headed straight for it and said he was going to sleep.

He had no intention of sleeping, of course, but Sam really didn’t need to know that, did he? Dean was grateful that his room was a couple doors down from Sam’s. That way, if the night went the way he hoped, he wouldn’t have to keep it down for fear of scarring his baby brother for life.

“Cas, I know you’re embarrassed about earlier, but you don’t need to be. Now could you please head back here and talk to me?” He waited, but no angel appeared, so he tried again. “Cas, come on, please? You were in my body. I was in yours. We both know that...Shit...Cas are you going to make me say it? Are you going to make me tell you?”

“Tell me what, Dean?”

Dean couldn’t deny the thrill that went through him at the gravelly sound of that voice. He stood up and stepped over to his best friend. He reached out with his hand and placed it against the side of Cas’ neck. Cas stiffened, but the stroking of Dean’s thumb made him relax and he even pressed into the touch.

His voice even more husky than normal, Dean replied, “That I want you.” He leaned down and pulled Cas in for a soft kiss, no more than the brush of lips on lips. “That I need you.” He kissed again, but this time, it was more than a peck. This time it was a questioning kiss, full of desire looking for a response. Cas answered it. Their lips and tongues and teeth were all they knew for a few minutes.

“So, Cas,” Dean said with a smile as he pulled away. “That thing you were doing to my body in the shower…” Dean only smiled harder as Cas looked at him almost the same way he’d looked at Chastity that night in the brothel. “You wanna try it again with your own hands?” Cas’ answering smile was brilliant.

“Yes, Dean. I’d like that very much.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If the response is positive enough, I may start a short series. Feel free to comment and let me know if you would be interested in more of these.


End file.
